Coeur de Glace
by jedi-lelila
Summary: Les sentiments et les réflexions de Leia sur Yan Solo, après que celui-ci ait été mis en congélation carbonique.


CŒUR DE GLACE 

Par Jedi-Lelila

Période : Fin de_ L'Empire Contre-Attaque_

Résumé : Les sentiments de Leia après que Yan ait été mis en congélation carbonique.

Note : C'est la version française de mon histoire 'Frozen Heart'

Note2 : Le truc habituel, je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent, mais juste pour le fun. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient même si j'en rêve tous les jours ! ;)

--------

_Yan. Yan est parti et je me sens comme morte._

Il n'est pas mort, juste parti. C'est, en tout cas, ce que Calrissian a dit. _ C'est un ami, hein!!_ je pense amèrement.

Un homme qui s'est dit être l'ami de Yan et qui l'a finalement trahi – qui nous a tous trahi. Il nous a livré à Vador et à ce chasseur de primes, Boba Fett. Bien sûr, il nous a aidés à nous échapper de Bespin et à sauver Luke de cette girouette, mais le fait est que Yan n'est pas avec nous à cet instant.

Je comprends qu'il lui était impossible de désobéir aux ordres de ce monstre. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Même s'il n'avait pas de choix.

Yan est parti. Mon amour, mon âme, tout ce que j'avais et que je chérissais autrefois, tout est parti.

J'ai tout perdu.

D'abord Alderaan, puis mon père et mes amis et maintenant Yan - ma vie.

_Je les ai tous perdu. Je les ai tous laissé tomber! _je ne cesse de me répéter

Après Alderaan, jamais je n'aurais pensé être capable d'aimer à nouveau. Puis Yan est arrivé - Yan, mon bien-aimé vaurien, mon preux chevalier. Yan est le seul homme qui ait été capable de me faire sourire ou rire, et ce, même dans les pires situations. Il ne m'a jamais mise sur un piédestal, ni même adoré, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes soldats de Rébellion. J'en suis venue à l'aimer pour cela, parce qu'il refusait toujours de me voir comme une princesse ou une dame, mais simplement comme une femme. Au début, j'étais en colère contre lui parce qu'il osait avoir si peu de respect pour mon titre et mon rang. Cependant, plus il persistait, plus je l'aimais. Mais j'aurais été maudite à ce moment-là, si je le lui avais avoué cela. Il était hors de question que j'alimente davantage son ego - qui était d'ailleurs si grand, que je me suis souvent demandée comment il pouvait encore passer dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit exaspérant, Yan a - et aura toujours - un cœur d'or. Quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, il était là. Quand j'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, là encore, il répondait présent. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour me consoler ou pour me forcer à aller de l'avant et faire face à tout ce que le Destin avait en réserve pour moi. C'était comme s'il savait quand j'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante. Parfois je me suis même demandée s'il ne lisait pas mes pensées. Il me consolait toujours de la manière qu'il fallait, me disant des mots justes ou uniquement en m'étreignant silencieusement.

J'aurais dû le remercier pour cela, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant Bespin et la rencontre avec ce traître, son soi-disant ami.

Grâce à Yan, j'ai appris à être une femme, à être moi-même. Je me sentais vivante avec lui, vivante et magnifique. J'avais été capable de supporter les avances des prétendants ou des sénateurs qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à autre chose que moi-même. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, j'ai été incapable de résister au charme diabolique de Yan Solo. Il savait parfaitement à quel point il était séduisant et aussi comment utiliser ce pouvoir sur les femmes. Pendant ces dernières années, j'ai désespérément essayé de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon, mais j'ai échoué. J'ai mordu à l'hameçon et je suis tombée dans son piège. Il m'a mené jusqu'à son lit puis au nirvana, éveillant des parties de mon corps dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'alors, me rendant merveilleusement vivante.

Il m'a appris à être égoïste, à être moi-même et à arrêter d'agir comme la « Princesse de Glace ». Yan a toujours été là pour moi, pendant les périodes difficiles ou quand j'avais des faiblesses, et en particulier lorsque j'avais des cauchemars.

Quand je regarde en arrière à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, même pendant toutes ces disputes, je ne vois rien d'autre que de l'amour. Nous nous disputions continuellement l'un l'autre, mais il y avait certains regards qui trahissaient nos sentiments, les sentiments cachés d'un amour passionné. À cause de notre stupide fierté, nous avons gaspillé une si longue période de temps avant d'admettre nos sentiments à voix haute.

C'est seulement maintenant je comprends ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Seulement maintenant, une fois parti.

Il m'a appris à re vivre et à oser prendre des risques à nouveau - même si je pouvais perdre tout ce que j'avais.

Et maintenant, à bord du _Faucon Millenium_,assise sur son siège, en-route pour le point de rendez-vous avec la flotte, je suis pleinement consciente de ce que j'ai fait : j'ai pris un risque et j'ai perdu – encore une fois. Cependant, malgré ma perte, je me rends compte que j'ai gagné quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Yan soit de nouveau avec moi. _J'ai gagné l'amour_.Et pendant un laps de temps très court – le temps du voyage jusqu'à Bespin - moi, la Princesse Leia Organa d'Alderaan, ai été plus riche que l'Empereur lui-même.

Mes joues sont humides. Pendant mes réflexions, je pleurais inconsciemment. Mais je ne pleurerai pas, je ne peux pas pleurer. Je dois être forte. Soudain, je suis heureuse d'être seule dans le cockpit. Chewie aurait compris, mais il était hors de question que Lando me voit dans cet état. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été capable de supporter leurs regards compatissants.

_Je les ai tous laissé tomber_.Cette effroyable pensée me revient avec toujours autant de force qu'auparavant. _Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi, à cause de mon obstination. Si seulement j'avais été capable de - _

_Arrête-ça Organa. Arrête-ça immédiatement_,je ne peux m'empêcher de me réprimander.

_Oh, Yan, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? Alors que j'ai besoin de toi et ta force. Toi seul, es capable de me faire sourire et même rire. Tu as toujours été le seul à avoir un tel effet sur moi. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de me rendre heureuse ou de me rendre assez forte. Pas à ta manière en tout cas_. Je pleure. Cette fois, mes larmes coulent librement.

Moi, le leader habituellement désinvolte, a été transformé en un bouillon d'hormones et d'émotions à cause d'un vaurien Corellien qui a volé mon cœur. Et dire que j'avais été si réticente à succomber à son charme... Comment n'aurais-je pas pu? Son sourire en coin plein de vanité et tellement sexy, ses bras puissants, son cœur d'or et bienveillant caché sous son apparence de mercenaire ...

_Je t'aime, Yan!! _

_Je sais, mon cœur. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ma perte. Tu dois aller de l'avant, Princesse. Va de l'avant._

Je jurerais l'avoir entendu. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que mon imagination. Je deviens folle. Et être assise à sa place n'aide pas du tout.

_Tu dois aller de l'avant._

Je ne serai pas capable d'aimer de nouveau, parce que je sais, au plus profond de mon moi-même, que sans Yan à mes côtés, personne ne sera là pour me forcer à continuer de me battre et à faire face aux événements, quels qu'ils soient.

Je suis de ceux qui ne donnent leurs cœurs qu'une seule fois, totalement et qui ne peuvent pas le donner de nouveau. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place.

_Je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans toi, mon amour. Je ne peux pas retomber amoureuse. Personne ne serait capable de me rendre aussi vivante que comme toi tu l'as fait. Un simple regard de tes yeux noisette si intenses suffisait pour que je sente des papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre._

_J'ai perdu mon cœur avec toi Yan et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Pour le moment, ainsi privée de mon cœur, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de survivre et d'espérer, qu'un jour, je te reverrai à nouveau, mon amour, mon âme, ma vie. _

Je me sens morte sans mon cœur. Je me sens mourir lentement depuis que je t'ai perdu.

Mon cœur est congelé à côté de Yan, dans ce bloc de carbonite. Et je sais que je ne le récupérerai, qu'une fois Yan libéré.

FIN


End file.
